


Of Sparks and Cafes

by 1mae_jxxxx1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Damn, It's not that good, M/M, hopefully you enjoy it!, like romacan needs more love, putting this out there bc there really isn't much, the ending is rushed im sorry i just worked on this a little too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1mae_jxxxx1/pseuds/1mae_jxxxx1
Summary: Lovino and Matthew strangers who have gone through similar tragedies, find comfort in each other. Both wanting to have a second chance at Love. (Kinda ooc, sorry)





	

_**2am** _

_**Antonio groaned in exhaustion and brought his arm around Lovino's waist. "** **C'mmon** **, you're still up** **amor** **? "**_

_**Lovino closed his laptop and stood up to put it away. Lovino chuckled, " I'm coming, I'm coming. " He snuggled into Antonio's embrace.** _

_**" Sleeping this late is extremely unhealthy you know. " Antonio whispered.** _

_**" Oh ho, are you going to lecture me now, Bastard? " Lovino replied in a playful tone. He shifted from his position to face Antonio, no longer in his embrace. " Hm? "** _

_**Antonio silently laughed, " No, not at all, " Was all he said. Antonio had expected Lovino to answer, though he would understand because really, there wasn't much to say after that. So why not take it upon himself to end this lovely conversation in a sweet way, " Lovi? "** _

_**" Yes? "** _

_**" Did you know that I love you so much? Because sometimes the realization that you are mine hits me so hard sometimes. You're just so amazing in personality, heh, a little mean sometimes, but I know**_ most of the time you don't mean harm. To a breathtaking appearance... did you know that? "

_**Silence fell upon the both of them. Antonio waited for a response, it was really hard to see, and he didn't know, but Lovino was blushing and was having a hard time to respond, but he did, " Antonio, I Love you too. You are very caring and, handsome, and- I just really love you, Antonio. " Lovino gave a small smile, " You know I'm bad at explaining my feelings, b- "** _

_**" An ' I Love You ' is enough, don't worry. " Antonio let out a deep breath, " Now, let's go to sleep,**_ buenas noches _ **, Lovino "**_

_**" Buonanotte, " A smiling Lovino said.** _

_**6am** _

_**Antonio woke up to the sound of knocking on their front door, he hesitantly stood up, careful not to wake Lovino up. He opened the door and was shaken awake at the sight of the person before him.** _

_**" What are you doing here, go away, "** _

_**" No No No, not so fast there, Antonio. I want to see what bitch you've got in there this time " She pushed him aside and walked into the apartment.** _

_**" You get out of my business, it doesn't concern you anymore "** _  
_**" Oh, but dear you see, it really does. You do remember what you did to me, do you? " The woman spat in an angered tone.** _

_**" What I did to you!? I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't done what you did to me "** _

_**" And what exactly did I do to you? I loved you. "** _

_**Antonio stayed silent for a moment. " You emotionally abused me, you threw me anything in your reach when you were mad, you wouldn't let me see my family, do you think that was love?** _  
_**"** _

_**" You cheated on me with that bitch-whore you've been sleeping with these past years, and I was only showing you lessons! Lessons to make you a better person. "** _

_**" That is not the way you do it, not at all. And, you are right, I did cheat on you, and I know that was very wrong of me, but I don't regret it, this person makes me feel loved, this person shows me their love in a unique way... he gives me what you never gave me. "** _

_**" He?? "** _

_**Lovino walked in the living room while stretching his arms. " 'Toni,**_ amore _ **? What's- " Lovino stopped walking when he saw who had intruded their home.**_

_**She laughed and reached in her purse. Both Antonio and Lovino froze, hoping it wasn't what they thought it was. " Honestly, Antonio, you could have done so.much.better. " She drew a gun out from her purse and aimed it at Lovino.** _

_**He widened his eyes in fear, he couldn't move, ' What do I do?? What do I do? ' was all that would go through his mind.** _

_**" What do you think you're doing! " Antonio screamed, but before he could launch over at her she aimed towards him.** _

_**" Why would I kill him? He's not worth my only bullet, now you. You are another story, you wasted your chance to be with someone like me, Antonio! If I can't have you, then he won't either! "** _

_**"** **NO !** **" Lovino screamed, as soon as Antonio's body fell to the ground, the woman placed the gun in her purse and ran from the scene. Lovino rushed to the room for his phone and came back to Antonio. He kneeled beside him and called for help.** _

_**" Yes? Please state your emergency. "** _

_**" Plase, Please come quick, m-my fiancé has- he's been shot!! "** _  
_**" Can you please give us your address? We will have an ambulance right away "** _

_**Right after he finished giving the address, with the little strength that Antonio had, took away the phone from Lovino and cut the line.** _

_**" What are you doing?? " Lovino asked, worry written all over his face.** _  
_**" Lovi, I'm not going to make it... I can feel it, I just want to have my last minutes with you " He struggled to say all of this, and Lovino thought why, why wasn't he freaking out, why wasn't he scared? Antonio forced himself to give him a smile. He knew he loved them. But all that Lovino would do was shake his head, " Stop it, there's still time, Antonio, y-your strong enough! I know you are! "** _

_**" I'm glad you think so, I used to believe I wasn't. But then you showed up and I knew everything was possible, I love you Lovino, please don't mourn my death either, I want you to be happy, I want you to find someone that gives you the same spark I felt when I met you. I want you to be happy, that's all I want. You'll find that spark once again. "** _

_**Lovino was crying mess at this point, sobbing and even he too having a hard time to talk. " But Antonio... you, you are what I need to feel happy, I need you, only you. "** _

_**No response.** _

_**Lovino felt as if his heart had stopped, everything, went silent all around him, he gripped onto Antonio's bloodied clothes, " No, No, No, No " He kept repeating. And there was no use in hiding it. No use in hiding his pain, he let it out. He screamed and screamed. Not until now had he started to hear the sirens becoming louder, but what was the use now, he had no pulse, his eyes were no longer the shining green they were, but dull.** _  
_**And that's all that his life would be without Antonio, Dull.** _

* * *

 

2Years Later

  
Lovino awoke panting and shaking briefly. That day still haunting him, 2 years later. And it shouldn't, he could move no, but he doesn't. Feliciano took him to therapy sessions, but he quit weeks later, believing they were stupid. He sat up and looked at the opposite side of the bed. _' If only you were here. '_  
He ran his hand to the side where he used to sleep. It shouldn't hurt this much anymore, but it does. And it still will.

Knock, Knock  
  
_' Must be Feliciano, who else would be knocking at this time? '_

" What? Do you have any idea what time it-" What he hadn't expected was to be greeted with a strong hug.

" C'mmon, we have catching up to do, don't we? " Feliciano gave a warm smile, but that's no surprise right there. He always smiles. Lovino would be lying if he didn't envy that.

" What do you mean? It's 12:43 am, Feliciano "

" Nonsense, grab a coat, sì? We are going to a coffee shop, we'll talk there. " Feliciano took Lovino inside to change his clothing, and off they drove to this cafe Feliciano had mentioned.

Upon entering the cafe, you could instantly feel the warm feelings it held, it was cozy as well. It smelled of fresh pastries, books, and of course, coffee.

A short Asian guy walked towards us, and kindly bowed to greet us. " Hello, Feliciano "

" Hi, Kiku! Where's Alfred? "

" Oh, he's in the office with Hana at the moment, would you like me to bring them? " He asked.

" Oh, no, that won't be necessary, thank you, just send them a hi for me, will you? "

" Of course, I will. Though maybe Hana won't receive that message, that girl won't go to sleep and if she heard you were here she'd instantly come running "

Feliciano laughed a bit and then turned to Romano, " Oh, Kiku, this is my twin brother, Lovino, "

" Hello, nice to meet you, " Kiku extended his arm.

" Hello, " He shakes his hand.

" So, what will you two be having today? " Kiku asked.

" Ahh, there's just so many heavenly treats to choose from, but I'll have an Espresso Coffee with a piece of chocolate cake please, and you Lovino? "

" Hmm, I'll just have a Mocha, please "

" No problem, I'll be back with everything. " Kiku smiled politely and walked off.

Feliciano was about to say something before they started hearing laughs and giggles inside the kitchen or office, he didn't know the place, so how should he know? Lovino was about to ask Feliciano but it was as though he read his mind.

" As you can hear, a couple runs this cafe. I remember the first time I came here, It was like entering a whole new world. They both really enjoy their job and each other at the same time. If you could only see them Lovino, they seem so in love, they even adopted a daughter as you know. Her name is Hana, such a lovely girl she is. They are always laughing and smiling. It's not even us, but everyone around them can feel the affection they share. I think their love is what keeps this Cafe running. "

 _' Lucky, bastards... I mean, sure it's cute, It must feel nice, though, feeling happy all the time with someone, feeling so in love. I used to be like that before. In love._ _'_

" I'm getting married to Ludwig in almost less than two months, Lovino. Can you imagine it? I'll finally be able to experience the happiest day of anyone's life. I'll finally be fully bonded to the person I love the most. To the person, I want to spend my life and grow old with. "

 _' Why is he telling me all of this '_ Lovino thinks to himself gripping the bottom of his seat.

" Don't you envy all of that Lovino? Don't you want to have it all again? "

This makes Lovino flinch. Because part of him told him, that no, he didn't need Love. No one could take Antonio's place. No one. But the other part begged to feel love, to feel that spark, that I felt, with Antonio...but stronger.

" You need to forget about Antonio, " He breathed out. It hurt Feliciano say it that way, but he only wants the best for his brother.

" No. No way. " Just the thought of doing so was terrifying to him.

" Let me clear it up then, Of course, you don't have to forget about Antonio completely, It's important to remember the good times. But it's also important to live them. Lovino... Antonio's not here anymore. I want you to be happy. " Feliciano paused. " I know you love him Lovino... but it's time to say you loved him. "

Lovino knew what he meant, he really did, but, " I don't know how " He managed to say.

" Go out more, go to the parties when I invite you, and when you see someone you want to talk to, don't hesitate, go and introduce yourself. "

All of this made Lovino think, and think. As much as it hurt to admit it, he did want to go out and explore. He's scared...scared to fall in love, scared to even get too close to someone who isn't family- which is only Feliciano.

" A-ah, I'm sorry for the wait, I-uh got distracted. " Kiku placed their drinks and food on the table.

" He got distracted alright " A playful voice from behind Kiku had said.

" Hana! How have you been? " Feliciano asked and hugged the ten-year-old girl.

" I've been good, you? Ohhh, who's this? " She gasped, " Uncle Feli, I never knew you had a twin brother! "

" Hana! You are supposed to be sleeping! And, we should go now, we don't want to bother them, do we? "

" But papa, " Hana whined, then a smirk appeared on her face, and crossed her arms, " You were supposed to be working but let dad give you a storm of kisses didn't you? "

" H-Hana! " Kiku began blushing more.

Feliciano laughed, even Romano giving out a small chuckle. The fun though was ruined when a shrieking cry, from a shaking man, entering the cafe. Everyone jumped at the sudden cries.

Kiku turned around and ran to the man, Hana following, " Matthew, Matthew?? What's wrong? " He asked in a panicked tone. At this moment the other blond man had appeared as well, who took the shaking Matthew to the table to the opposite corner from where Feliciano and Lovino sat at, who were both extremely concerned as to what was happening. The sobs from the young man wouldn't stop, and he wouldn't say what was wrong.

Romano knew it wasn't his business at all, though he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. " Hey, Feliciano... do you have any idea of what might have happened? " Lovino asked in a hushed tone.

Feliciano stayed silent for a couple of seconds, before walking over to the table where they were, leaving Lovino even more confused. " Hana, sweetie, would you come give Lovino and I some company? "

" No, I want to know what's wrong with uncle Matthew, he's crying... h-he never cries, " The girl sniffed, but Feliciano looked at Kiku, who nodded.

" Hana, go with Feliciano... "

Hana hesitantly nodded and walked back to Feliciano's table. " So, Hana, how have you been? "

" I've been great... until now... I fear that the worst has happened. You remember when we told you, that uncle Gilbert had gotten into a car accident, don't you? " Feliciano nodded, despite him knowing everything, he was engaged with Ludwig after all, he's seen Gilbert plenty of times, " And we told you how he was in a critical state, right? Not even then did Uncle Matthew cry then, yes he was extremely worried, and he almost did cry when he got to the hospital room. But he didn't...and now, look at him, he's crying non-stop, I just- "

Lovino stopped her. " Hey, you're such a young girl, why do your parents tell you all of this? "

" They don't like keeping secrets, sure, I know sometimes secrets are necessary, but when it comes to family they tell me- Only when I ask because if I don't, they'll try to avoid whatever the subject is, "

" You know so much, " He said.

She nodded, " I'll miss him, my uncle I mean, he was such a great person... and he loved uncle Matthew, though he showed his love for him in weird ways sometimes... Uncle Matthew didn't mind. And that's what was most important. But what breaks my heart the most is that he left too soon, left people who cared for him behind. His brother, my uncle, his dad, and his friends. Gosh, he had so many friends. We'll have to be there for uncle Matthew more than ever... "

Feliciano interestingly watched their interaction, listening to everything they said.

" I've gone through this. " He slowly said. " I lost the person I love the most. He meant the world to me, "

" What was his name? " She asked

" Antonio, his name was Antonio. "

" What was he like? "

" Kind-hearted...Brilliant...he was one of the happiest people I knew. But he wasn't always like that, he used to be... " He wanted to find the correct word to say, she was just a young girl after all. " He used to be bullied by someone- "

" Grown-ups can get bullied too? "

" Well... In a different way, but that's for you to learn once you're older, hopefully, though, you never go through that. He said I was the one that made him stronger, that I was the one that made him face his fear... but he helped me so much as well. "

" How long has it been? "

"...2 years "

" That's such a long time. Do you still- "

" Love him? Miss him? Cry? Yes, it's silly, I know... I just don't know how to heal, the thought of forgetting someone you Love so much is the worst. I've been able to carry on with life normally, but at home, I'm a mess. "

" That's sad. I can't imagine anyone going through that... I really hope you find love in the right place again... I hope uncle Matthew does too. " She glanced back to the table where her parents and Matthew were. He had calmed down, but his face looked exhausted and hurt.

" There was no point in bringing you here then, you knew, " Feliciano said.

She nodded and laid her head on the table. Feliciano looked at his watch. " Umm, I don't mean to be rude, but we need to get going it's nearly 2 AM, the time they close. I'm sure your parents would rather go home now. Here, " Feliciano took out his wallet and left what he needed to pay. " They can keep the change, your parents seem to have finally calmed him down and we'd rather not bother them. Take care, Hana. "

" Goodbye, Feliciano, Lovino. Your visit was nice. I hope you come along some time Lovino, I know Feliciano will, so there's no asking him haha " She gave a small bow and a smile.

" We'll see, " Lovino answered.

" Well, I hope to see you both soon, Goodbye "

She followed them to the door and once they were out from the cafe she walked over to her parents and Matthew.

" Uncle Matthew... You'll find that spark once again. "

Matthew only closed his eyes, wanting to prevent from crying again. But he gave in and silently cried. And soon they went home.

One Year Later

And he did, Lovino had become a regular customer at their cafe. And every time he was there, Matthew would be there as well, every time at 12 AM, I would go, and one would ask ' Why would you go to a cafe at 12 AM?? ' Well, everything was silent at that time. And as much as he hated admitting it, he was at peace there, it was one of those few times where Antonio wouldn't cross his mind. That wasn't the only reason for Lovino, but he made sure to keep that reason at the back of his head.

Matthew would always be on the tables by the windows. Sometimes he would be reading, studying, or just looking out the window, waiting for someone he knows won't come. Lovino could very much understand how he must feel. He would only give the occasional smiles to Hana. That girl knew how to make people smile.

" Lovino is here! " Hana yelled, Matthew looked up but instantly looked back to his book when Lovino's eyes met with his. Matthew looked a bit off, He looked upset, though it was mixed with something else, anger most likely. Lovino shrugged it off and began chatting with Hana.

Next Morning

Oh.. It's February 12.

That's the first thing that comes to mind when Lovino woke up. It's extremely stupid of him, he knows. That sometimes he still cries at night, mourning for him to be with him. But he finds himself smiling at the memories more often than crying, Feliciano says that it's great improvement, Lovino like to think so as well.

With a sigh, Lovino stood up and changed clothes. And walked out from the apartment. He went to the flower shop. He bought roses, which were his favorites, he wouldn't understand why?? They were so cliche in his opinion. Walking to his destination he had so many flashbacks, to their first dance, their first kiss, their first time. It was, sweet he thought. And then he got there. He was standing in front of his grave.

" Hello, Antonio, I know you must be wondering, why on earth do I come on this day. I felt like I had to, that's all. Hey, I'm getting better you know? I know after almost 3 years... I'm sorry I mourned so much, but nevermind that. It's a little hard to figure out my own feeling, y'know.... All I've been feeling is sadness and sadness, and occasionally I would feel happy, that was nice. Someone might be- " Lovino stopped. ' Do I really want to say it? No, it's wrong, I can't... I want to let go, though, I want to be free, say it, get it over with it. '

" Catching my attention, " He breathed out... " Antonio, " He said and placed the roses on his grave, " Antonio I-I " Lovino let a single tear fall but wiped it away quickly. " Let me begin by saying that I will never, Never, forget the way we hugged, the way we kissed, but all of that is in the past. I need to let go, I need to be free, I don't blame you for anything because it really is my fault that I was in that mess. " He closed his eyes, " You were everything to me, but, like Feliciano had said some time ago, it's time to say it. "

" I loved you, Antonio, " He said it. He had finally done it, and you won't believe how good that felt. It felt like a massive weight being lifted from his shoulders. " But I'll always remember you. "

And he walked off. He was about to leave until he spotted Matthew also leaving the cemetery. He knew it was probably the worst time, but he needed to strike a conversation, now. So he walked over to him.

" Hello, Matthew, right? " Lovino asked. Before looking up, Matthew wiped his tears away. He didn't respond right away upon seeing him and looked rather displeased. Nonetheless, he still shook my hand.

" Yes, I'm Matthew, you are, Lovino? "

" Correct, " I really didn't plan this out, wow.

" Would you care to join me for coffee? " Lovino asked carefully. He had accepted my invitation rather hesitantly but at least he came along. When we entered the cafe, Lovino was surprised to see a number of people inside. He had forgotten it was morning, just 8:47 AM to be exact.

Hana had mentioned something along the lines of, " Finally you both are talking to each other, every day you both were the only ones late at night, it made me tired walking back and forth to talk to both of ya' "

It was quiet at first. Until, " Why... Why were you at the cemetery? " He asked in a quiet voice and sipping coffee right after.

" My fiancé died 3 years ago. I went to visit him. " Lovino noticed that he had started shaking and out of Instinct he placed his hand on his, " Hey, are you o- "

Matthew snatched his hand away from him, " I-I'm sorry, I just... "

" It's fine... I know why you were there "

" I know you do, you were here with Feliciano when I came bursting in crying, I'm sorry you had to see that, "

" Don't worry, I know how that feels... but let's not talk about it, We don't want- "

" How did you do it? " Matthew asked.

" Do what? "

" You seem fine, you look as if nothing had happened. How? I want to be fixed, I want to be happy, but It's so hard, Lovino... I don't know what to do. I want to feel this spark of which Hana told me that night, - "

" A spark? Funny, before he died... he told me about a spark too. Let me ask you something. What is holding you back? "

" ...Gilbert is... I feel that if I had feelings for someone else, I'd be betraying him? I don't know, I really want to feel Love again... I want to be loved, I want to give love. "

" Then give love, find someone who will make you feel loved, I wasted way too much time. You shouldn't do the same thing I did. Matthew, make the right choices... "

" I have to go... " Matthew stood up, " You will be here tomorrow? "

" I will. "

* * *

 

Three years later

A laugh was heard which now, was not uncommon for the Canadian.

" You should definitely laugh more, I feel blessed everytime you do, " Lovino said.

" Haha! Shut up, " Matthew playfully pushed Lovino. They finally got to the cafe, their favorite place to meet. Which really, it was visiting each other's home, but neither would admit that.

Lovino opened the door for Matthew, " Oh, thank you, you kind sir. " He jokingly said. Matthew finally turned to see the cafe which was decorated in a fancy manner, and the lights were dimmed. " Um, is something being planned here? "

" You betcha! " Hana came in. " But, it's a secret! " She said while putting a finger to her lips, making Lovino laugh.

Matthew squinted his eyes, " Are you in this? "

" No...Maybe, Who knows, really. " Lovino returned the same gesture which Hana had did earlier.

" Oh, you are finally here! " Alfred chimed in, " Psst, Kiku! "

" A-ah! Hello, Matthew, Lovino, "

" Hmmm, something is going on here isn't there? " Matthew was extremely curious now. " What's going on? "

" I'm here! I'm sorry were late, they haven't arrived yet have they? " A rushed Feliciano entered the cafe. Everyone staring at him. Matthew spotted the gift bag, and now that he realized it, everyone was actually dressed nicely. After Feliciano, Ludwig entered with the twins in his arms, they were about 5 years old, a girl and a boy. A squealing Hana asked if she could play with them.

" H-hey! What's happening here? Lovino, what is this? "

" A celebration, " He casually responded.

" Celebration of what? "

" Will you have this dance with me? " Lovino asked. Matthew was about to say there was no music, though, then a slow song began playing.

" Lovino, people are watching, "

" They're family, C'mon, dance with me, " He extended his arm, Matthew sighed but took his hand.

In the middle of their dance, Lovino interrupted the silence. " Hey, do you know how much I love you? "

" Yes, you tell me every morning and every night, " Matthew chuckled, " I love you too, " He rested his head on Lovino's shoulder.

" You're just so much of an amazing person, like wow, I'm together with a person like you. "

" Lovino, " Matthew took his head from his shoulder and looked stared at his eyes, " Why ar you telling me all of this, "

" You don't like it? "

" No it's just sudden, I love it. It's so nice to feel loved. "

" It is isn't it? "

" We've been together for how long? "

" Three years, right? "

" Yes, I believe so, " Lovino said, " Is that long enough to let me pop the big question? "

Matthew stopped dancing, and so did Lovino. " W-what do you mean? "

Lovino kneeled down on one knee and that's when Matthew began to shake. " Matthew Williams, Will You Marry Me? "

" Yes! Yes! Of course, I will! " Lovino slipped the ring on Matthew's finger. Matthew laughed and crashed his lips into Lovino's. " I love you so much! Lovino! "

" This is so cheesy don't you think? " Lovino asked,

" Yes, it actually is, but hey, it worked into my heart "

" That's cheesy too, "

" Lovino! everything's cheesy for you! "

" I guess you're right "

They both looked deep into each other eyes, foreheads pressed against each other and whispered, " We've found the spark "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! I really wanted to thank you if you made it to the end!


End file.
